Addicted to You
by Cynic X
Summary: Kagome was dumped by Kouga.Now he is going out with Kikyo,Inuyasha’s girlfriend.Since they are both single,Inuyasha and Kagome decide to team up and make their ex’s lives miserable.What happens when they start developing feelings for each other[Complete]
1. Chapter 1: Breakups and Beginnings

Addicted To You

7/20/04

by: Cynic X

proof read by: Vash the Stampede

Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha, really, but if anyone knows where I can pick up a pair of those kawaii doggy ears for my boyfriend, let me know.

Summary: I got the motivation for this story after watching the movie: Addicted to love.  It's a cute movie if you ever need something to do on a rainy day.  Basically Kagome was dumped by Kouga so he can go out with Inuyasha's girlfriend Kikyo.  Now single, Inuyasha and Kagome decide to team up and make their ex's lives miserable.  But what happens when the start developing feelings for each other?

Thanks for reading all my other stories!  It was greatly appreciated!

Enjoy and happy Reading!

Chapter 1: Breakups and Beginnings

Kagome growled as she parted some branches, trying to make a space that she would be able to see through.  It was a sunny afternoon, but instead of enjoying it, she was here, crawling between bushes trying to get a view of her boyfriend ... make that her ex-boyfriend...Kouga. 

"I can't believe how he is acting!" She hissed quietly as she pulled a twig and some leaves from her long black hair.  Everything was fine up until last week.  Then all of a sudden, Kouga started acting weird.  He stopped calling Kagome, and when she called him to see if things were okay, he wouldn't call her back.  She would IM him online, but it always seemed like he was distracted and it would take him ages to answer her.  The breaking point though, was when she had made plans to meet him at the movies.  She waited an hour for him in the rain outside the theatre, but he never showed up.  She called and called him from her cell phone, but she only got his voice mail.  She left messages, but they were never to be returned.  She went to school the next day and saw him sitting with Kikyo, the most popular girl at school. Kikyo was gorgeous, smart, and all the guys seemed to be in love with her.  Kikyo and Kouga were talking and laughing, and when Kagome walked by, he didn't even notice her, let alone stop and say "hi".  Then at lunch, she went to their usual table, and he was sitting with Kikyo.  She could take a hint, even if she didn't understand why Kouga broke up with her.

Today, Kagome had spotted Kouga leaving school with Kikyo.  On impulse, she decided to follow them and was careful not to be seen.  The pair stopped behind the school's track.  They were sitting on the grass a short distance from her talking and Kouga had wrapped one arm around Kikyo.  Kagome tried as much as she could to listen to what they were saying, but all she could make out was mumbling.

'I remember when he used to hold me like that…' Kagome though sadly as she watched the happy couple.  'I thought we were so happy…we got along so well…He was everything I wanted in a guy…' She stated silently to herself as she fought back the urge to cry.  Kagome had met Kouga when he started going to her school.  He was a new student, and since the only free desk in her first period class was next to Kagome, Kouga was told to sit there.  She started talking to him, and the two found out that they shared many of the same classes.  Kouga seemed grateful to have a friend in his new school, and Kagome was glad she had someone to talk to.  Its not that she didn't have friends, but Kagome was smart, and it tended to intimidate a lot of guys who couldn't handle a girl having a mind of her own.  Kagome and Kouga started studying together and eating lunch at the same table, and before she knew it, he asked her if she would be his girlfriend.  She had accepted, and things had been great since.

"This is just so frustrating!" Kagome moaned as she tried to push the bushes apart so she could her them better.  'If he was going to use me and then dump me, at least be a man about it and tell me to my face!' she thought with anger as she continued to rearrange leaves so she could see them better…when suddenly something grabbed her foot.  Startled, Kagome was about to scream out in alarm, when she felt a warm hand cover her mouth.  Some place behind her, someone hissed a "don't" which caused her to remain silent. 

"Back up…they're going to see you if you're not careful", came a masculine voice.  Kagome crawled out of her wedged position between the shrubs and came face to face with one of the most popular guys at school... Inuyasha.

            ''If you had made anymore noise by crawling in those stupid bushes, they would have known that someone was watching them.'' He replied as he carefully kneeled down, besides her.  Very carefully, he silently parting the leaves so he could peer through them.

            'I did that too.' Kagome thought to herself.  She still couldn't believe that she was talking to Mr. Popularity himself.  She had gone to school with this guy for the last three years, and never once had he even noticed her.  Now here he was kneeling down besides her in his blue school uniform, long black hair sliding over one shoulder. 

'What could he be doing here?' Kagome thought to herself as she tried to figure out why Inuyasha would be so concerned with what she was doing.  Immediately it hit her when she thought about the people involved.  Inuyasha had been going out with Kikyo for the last year, ever since we were juniors. Kagome couldn't believe that she hadn't figure it out sooner. 

'He's here spying on them like I was.' Kagome sighed as she looked up to see Inuyasha backing away from the bushes and looking at her.

            "Quite the couple they make, don't you think?" He asked sarcastically, his dark violet eyes focusing on her.  "Lemme guess, that jerk was your boyfriend right?"

            Kagome gulped, her green eyes going wide.  She was a nobody, a nerd, and here was the most popular guy at school talking to her on a one to one basis.  Blushing Kagome wasn't so sure how to answer his question.  Gathering her wits, she responded,

            "I just can't figure out what happened." She replied honestly, falling back on her knees as she balanced her weight on the heels of her feet.  "I was his girlfriend last week, and now he's acting like a stranger."

            "Same here…" Inuyasha answered with a growl with disgust as he stood up, shaking the dirt from his pants and pulling his hair back over his shoulder. 

"I just want to know what she sees in him?" Inuyasha replied.  "That mutt isn't even in her league, and now she's all drooling all over him.  If I had my way, I'd like to go over there and beat the crap outta him." He stated flexing his fist.

            "That won't solve anything you know.  If you want to get Kikyo back, violence is not the answer.  She will only end up liking Kouga more, and hating you for trying to break them up." Kagome answered quietly, not knowing if she should have said anything to him, since he was at the top of their school's hierarchy and all.

            "I guess your right…but if I have anything to do about it, those two will not be together for long." He stated, looking in the direction of where the pair was. 

            "You know, I was also plan on getting him back as my boyfriend too." Kagome stated, springing to her feet.  Normally she was meek and quiet, but when she got emotional, she came alive.

            "Really…we'll it seems like we have the same motive." Inuyasha replied to her.  "I like your spirit." He stated with a smirk.

            "Yeah, we'll when you go out of your way to help someone and you develop feelings for them, it's not as easy to let go as Kouga wishes to believe." Kagome replied balling her fists to help her keep her feelings in check. 

"Calm down…I think you might like what I am about to suggest." Inuyasha said, casting his head to the side with a cocky smile.

            "Oh really, and what might that be?" Kagome asked with interest.  Inuyasha was not the intellectual type, hell, he was lucky he was even going to be graduating this year.  Kagome had a hard time imagining that his one brain cell finally had a spasm and decided to work.

"I was thinking about a way that you could get your boyfriend back."

"And why would you want to help me?  I'm nothing to you" Kagome replied with suspicion in her voice.

"True, but misery loves company" Inuyasha stated.

            Kagome's solemn thoughts about Kouga returned once more.  The only way she could get Kouga back is if she somehow messed up things for him with Kikyo.

 "What are you suggesting?" Kagome replied with confusion.  "Are you thinking that we should work together to break them up?"

            "Bingo." Was the lone response from Inuyasha.

Hope you Enjoyed!

Thanks so much for taking the time out to read my story.  If you like it, I hope you'll drop me a line and tell me.   I'll see you all in Chapter 2 of Addicted to You! – Cynic X


	2. Chapter 2: Planning and Plotting

Addicted To You

7/22/04

by: Cynic X

proof read by: Vash the Stampede

Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha, really, but if anyone knows where I can pick up a pair of those kawaii doggy ears for my boyfriend, let me know.

Summary: I got the motivation for this story after watching the movie: Addicted to love.  It's a cute movie if you ever need something to do on a rainy day.  Basically Kagome was dumped by Kouga so he can go out with Inuyasha's girlfriend Kikyo.  Now single, Inuyasha and Kagome decide to team up and make their ex's lives miserable.  But what happens when the start developing feelings for each other?

Thanks for reading all my other stories!  It was greatly appreciated!

Enjoy and happy Reading!

Just a note to everyone who reviewed the last chapter of this story- This will definitely be an INU/KAG story.  Sorry to anyone who thought otherwise.  I should have mentioned it before, but I thought it was going to be assumed gomen.

Chapter 2: Planning and Plotting

            Kagome tapped her pencil on her textbook as she stared off into space.  She was in her last period math class, and instead of thinking about quadratic equations, she was counting down the minutes until her class would be over.

            'Just five more minutes to go!' Kagome cried in her head as she glanced at her watched.  She had planned to meet Inuyasha today after school at the ice cream shop at the corner.  She couldn't wait for class to be over because she was dying for a triple chocolate sundae: chocolate ice cream with chocolate chips and chocolate syrup.  Yes, she was definitely going to be in heaven, except for the little fact that Inuyasha was going to be there. 

Last time they had met, they agreed to find a way to break up Kouga and Kikyo.  Inuyasha told Kagome to meet him today so they could plot their course of action.  It seemed to Kagome that she would be planning what they would do while Inuyasha complained and moaned about how he couldn't believe that Kouga stole his girlfriend.  Whatever it was, she was glad that she could get ice cream.

            Suddenly, Kagome was woken out of her thoughts by the sounding of the bell.

            "Yes, done!" Kagome chanted gleefully in her head as she packed up her books.  She was out the door in seconds and walked towards the small ice cream shop at the corner.

            'I think Inuyasha wants to meet me here so we won't be seen by anyone from school.' Kagome thought solemnly as she opened the door to the shop.  After all, she was a nerd who made honor roll every year, while Inuyasha was going to be voted senior prom king. 

'Yes, things were definitely going to be awkward between them.' She thought with a sinking feeling in her stomach as she sat down at a booth and ordered her ice cream.

            Looking out the window, Kagome watched people passing by until her sundae arrived.  Any negative thoughts were dismissed from her head as she took the first spoonful.  In a sugar sweet stupor from having eaten half her sundae, Kagome was surprised when someone slid into her booth.

            "You know if you eat that stuff, you're going to turn into a cow." Inuyasha replied as he eyed the girl in front of him.

            Wiping her mouth on a napkin, Kagome shot back,

            "Who asked you, I just lost my boyfriend! I think I have a right to indulge myself a little bit." With that, she stuck her tongue out at him for emphasis.

            "Whatever." Inuyasha replied dully, as he looked around the shop.

            "Afraid someone from school will see you?" Kagome replied in between spoonfuls.

            "What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked nonchalantly.

            "Oh please, I know how you think.  You're worried that someone will see you and your reputation will be ruined." Kagome replied as she rolled her eyes.

            "That's not true." Inuyasha replied, his voiced laced with embarrassment.

            "Fine.  Let's get started then." Kagome said, brushing off his comments.  "Did you think of anything?"  
            "Me, I thought you were going to do that" Inuyasha whined as he slumped in his seat.

            "Uhh….why am I not surprise." Kagome muttered as she reached into her school bag for a piece of paper and a pen. "Here, we can brainstorm together."

            "What?" Inuyasha asked confused.

            "Brainstorm…you know, think of ideas." Kagome was starting to lose your patience.

            "Oh, right.  Well I think that we should focus on making them jealous of each other." Inuyasha said as he tapped his finger on the table top.

            "Right, that's the whole idea" Kagome replied. "But how do we go about doing that?"

            "We have to make them think that they are cheating on each other.  That would be the easiest way to break them up." Inuyasha stated.

            "Hmm…we could send Kouga e-mails and IM messages from an anonymous girl, saying how much she likes him and stuff." Kagome suggested.

            "That's good, but it has to be more vicious than that." Inuyasha said, thinking.  "I know, we should break into his room and leave evidence that another girl has been there!"

            "What?!" Kagome cried.  "I'm not going to do anything illegal!"

            "Well, if you won't do it, I will." Inuyasha said staring her in the eye.  "I thought you really wanted to get Kouga back as your boyfriend."

            "I do." Kagome replied, looking down at the table.  "I just….well…let's not get caught doing it, alright."

            "Awesome." Inuyasha said.  "I just need you to be the lookout."

            "Fine, fine…whatever." Kagome couldn't believe the words she was uttering.  There goes her "good girl" reputation.

            "What about Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked.  "We have to make it seem like she is cheating on Kouga too."

            "Hmm…" Kagome thought.  "I got it.  We can make Kikyo receive phone calls from a guy.  Then we can leave a note to Kouga about a date they could go on, and she could never show up.  It would totally make him suspicious."

            "Sounds good." Inuyasha said.  "I'll work on writing a note and the phone calls to Kikyo.  You get stuff we could leave around Kouga's room.  Also, set up a new screen name that we can e-mail him with."

            "Alright." Kagome said as another idea came into her head, a smile forming on her lips.

            "What?" Inuyasha asked as the girl before him suddenly started laughing.

            "I have a great idea!" Kagome cried happily.

            "Oh really, care to inform?" Inuyasha asked, not amused.

            "No way, you'll find out tomorrow." Kagome replied, the smile still on her face.

            "Keh." Inuyasha hissed, folding his arms.  "Well I have to go.  We should meet again on Friday.  That way we have the weekend to put out plan into action."

            "Alright" Kagome said, shaking her head in agreement.  "Do you want to meet by my house?  We are going to need a computer and stuff if we are going to take this further."

            "Yeah, alright.  You live at the shrine, right?  I'll be there at four." Inuyasha said, getting up. 

            "Yeah." Kagome replied, surprised that he knew where she lived.  She never would have figured Inuyasha as a guy to take notice of people they don't associate with.

"See you." And with that, he walked out the door.

            'That's over.' Kagome thought with a sigh of relief.  'It didn't go as bad as I planned it.  Maybe Inuyasha isn't as stuck up as he appears to be.'  She thought as she grabbed her bag and paid at the counter.  'Nah, he must have just been interested in getting Kikyo back.  Well, whatever it is, if I can get Kouga back, I'll be happy.' Kagome turned the corner, and started walking home, her smile returning.  She had a lot of work to do before tomorrow morning…

Hope you Enjoyed!

Thanks so much for taking the time out to read my story.  If you like it, I hope you'll drop me a line and tell me again.   I'll see you all in Chapter 3 of Addicted to You! – Cynic X


	3. Chapter 3: Confusion and Complications

Addicted To You

9/4/04

by: Cynic X

proof read by: Vash the Stampede

Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha, really, but if anyone knows where I can pick up a pair of those kawaii doggy ears for my boyfriend, let me know.

Summary: I got the motivation for this story after watching the movie: Addicted to love. It's a cute movie if you ever need something to do on a rainy day. Basically Kagome was dumped by Kouga so he can go out with Inuyasha's girlfriend Kikyo. Now single, Inuyasha and Kagome decide to team up and make their ex's lives miserable. But what happens when the start developing feelings for each other?

Thanks for reading all my other stories! It was greatly appreciated!

Enjoy and happy Reading!

Just a note: Thanks to everyone who review the last chapter of my story! It was greatly appreciated! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was really busy and then I went on vacation, and then college started again, and well there you have it. I will try to update as soon as possible, but there maybe some time in between updates since I really have to focus my energy on school, although I would rather write about Inuyasha all day.

Chapter 3: Confusion and Complications

Kagome groaned as she shut off her alarm clock. She had been up half the night working on her "secret" and had to wake up extra early today to make sure that she was the first person at school. She quickly got dressed in her normal green and white uniform, grabbed a slice of toast to go and practically ran to school.

Upon reaching her classroom door, Kagome was glad not to find any other students. She silently walked over to Kouga's desk and left her "secret" there, making sure it would be the first thing he noticed when he walked into the room that morning. Her sneaky work done, Kagome decided to go and catch up on her missed sleep in the library until the bell rang to mark the signaling of the first period class.

Kagome was awoken out of her shallow slumber by the ringing of the school's bell signaling the time to proceed to your first class. She walked to her classroom and managed to make her way to her desk amid the sea of other students entering the room. Just as she was pulling out her chair to take a seat, Kouga entered and walked towards his desk, not noticing the pink pastel package until he almost knocked it off.

"What the hell?" he muttered as he picked up the frilly pink package. "Are these cookies?" He muttered to himself, hoping that they were since he had missed breakfast that morning.

'Hmm…no note, I guess they must be from Kikyo.' He said to himself as he smiled sheepishly.

Kagome, watching the display out of the corner of her eye, and mentally gave herself a high five for a job well done, as Inuyasha entered the room. He nonchalantly glanced her way and she motioned for him to look in Kouga's direction, which happen to coincide with Kikyo entering the room smiling and walking over to Kouga's desk.

"Wow, Kikyo, you shouldn't have." Kouga said to her in between mouthfuls of cookies. "These are really good. How did you know that double chocolate chip are my favorite?"

Kikyo face dropped into a frown and contorted with jealousy, as her eyes narrowed. "Kouga…dear…those aren't from me." She said as calmly as possible.

Kouga looked surprised. "What do you mean?" He asked still not understanding.

"I didn't leave you the cookies." Kikyo said, more annoyed now than before.

"You mean there from a secret admirer?" Kouga asked, his eyes going wide with surprise. "There was no note on them, so I assumed they were from you, but that's awesome too." He said as he munched another cookie, as a dumbstruck look came on his face.

"Kouga, why don't you just throw them out?" Kikyo said through clenched teeth.

"No way! They're homemade. Here, they're delicious, you should try one." He said, as he reached into the bag to get her a cookie.

"Umm…no thanks. I'm going to my desk now." Kikyo said with anger as she stormed away. Kouga just shook his head in agreement, too much involved in his cookies to really listen to her.

Kagome took this opportunity to glance at Inuyasha. The two caught eyes and smiled at each other, as Kagome winked and mouthed the world 'later' to him, just as the bell rang to signal the start of her history class

Class was over for the day, and Kagome was just about turn the corner to head for her house when she saw Inuyasha running towards her.

"This morning was awesome." He says with excitement. "Did you see the look on Kikyo's face? She was sooo pissed! High five!" Inuyasha said as he put his hand up in the air and watched for Kagome's to make contact.

"Glad you liked it" Kagome said, meeting his hand with her own. "It should have been good, since I was up most of the night doing it.

"Yeah, well, it was great. Good job." Inuyasha says with a smile.

Kagome smiled back until Inuyasha looked at his watched and announced that he had to run if he wanted to get to kendo practice on time.

"I'll see you Friday. You live at the shrine, right." He asked quickly.

"Yup. Friday after school then." Kagome says with a smile.

"Sounds good. See you." Inuyasha says as he waves goodbye and takes off in the opposite direction.

"Bye" She called after him, rolling her eyes, and starts walking towards home. She could believe that Inuyasha was still so immature about protecting his image.

The rest of the week flew by in a flash, and Friday went by even faster. Kagome had just finished grabbing her books out of her locker when she decided she needed to get home, and fast, so she could freshen herself up before Inuyasha came over at four. Kagome didn't have much of a chance to talk to Inuyasha since she had planted the cookies on Kouga's desk, mainly because of Inuyasha's reputation which, 'had to be protected at all costs'. Still, she was excited about seeing him now, so she rushed home a little faster than normal and got changed into a pair of jeans and a green t-shirt. She ran her brush through her hair and straightened up her room a little bit. When she was satisfied, she went down to the kitchen and got a drink, deciding she would watch TV until Inuyasha came.

Hope you Enjoyed!

Thanks so much for taking the time out to read my story. If you like it, I hope you'll drop me a line and tell me again. I'll see you all in Chapter 4 of Addicted to You!

– CynicX

Spoiler for chapter 4: Inuyasha and Kagome have a touching moment in her room, as they decide to break into Kouga's house…hehe…


	4. Chapter 4: Email and Emotions

Addicted To You

11/9/04

by: Cynic X

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, really.

Summary: I got the motivation for this story after watching the movie: Addicted to love. It's a cute movie if you ever need something to do on a rainy day. Basically Kagome was dumped by Kouga so he can go out with Inuyasha's girlfriend Kikyo. Now single, Inuyasha and Kagome decide to team up and make their ex's lives miserable. But what happens when the start developing feelings for each other?

Thanks for reading all my other stories! It was greatly appreciated!

Enjoy and happy Reading!

Just a note: Thanks to everyone who review the last chapter of my story! It was greatly appreciated! I'm sorry I havent updated in a while. I was really busy with school. I will try to update as soon as possible, but there maybe some time in between updates since I really have to focus my energy on school, although I would rather write about Inuyasha all day. Oh, and I think this is the longest chapter so far, so I am trying to make them longer for you guys!

Chapter 4: E-mail and Emotions

Kagome jumped from her chair as the doorbell rang. She fiddled with her hands for a second as she walked to get the door. Running her hand through her raven hair, she took a deep breath and opened the door with a smile.

Inuyasha stood on the other side with his school bag thrown over one shoulder.

"Hi. Come on in." Kagome said, as she stepped aside so Inuyasha could enter.

"Hi." Inuyasha said, as he entered. "I can't stay past six…sorry."

Kagome felt let down somehow. Not that she cared about Inuyasha or where he went, but she had suddenly gotten a sinking feeling in her stomach for some reason.

Brushing it off, she answered happily, "No problem, I'm sure we'll be all done by then."

"Great." Inuyasha said as he continued to stand in the doorway.

Kagome started at the floor, lost in her thoughts.

"Well…are we just going to stand here for the next two hours?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically.

Blushing, Kagome mentally kicked herself for being so stupid. "N-no, of course not." She managed to stutter out. "Come on in, my room is this way." She motioned to the stairs at the end of the hall.

"Cool." Inuyasha replied, following her.

"My mom went to pick up my little brother from soccer practice, so she should be home soon, and gramps is out in the back sweeping." Kagome said, trying to make conversation.

"Umm..okay." Inuyasha replied dully.

Blushing even more, Kagome sighed. She must seem like a huge dork to him.

"H-hey, you want something to eat?" Kagome asked, as they passed the kitchen.

"Sure, I'm starved." Inuyasha replied, and as if on response, his stomach growled in compliance, which caused them both to laugh.

"Alright, I'll go get some soda and snacks and bring them up. My door is the second on the left, at the end of the hall. You can't miss it." And with that Kagome dashed into the kitchen to get the food, as Inuyasha went up stairs.

When Kagome got to her room, Inuyasha was already sitting at her desk reaching to turn on her computer.

"A little anxious, aren't we?" Kagome said as she walked in the door balancing the tray of soda and snacks she carried in her arms.

"Sorry, it's just that I have to leave soon." Inuyasha said as he spun around on her desk chain.

"I know, I know, you turn into a pumpkin at six." She said with a smile. Inuyasha returned hers with a fake one and muttered, "yeah, something like that."

"Do you want to sign on, or should I?" Kagome asked in between bites as she pointed to the screen.

"Oh here, you should sit. It would be better if you did the writing since you're a girl and all. It would sound better, more realistic and stuff." Inuyasha replied, standing and letting Kagome take her seat while she rolled her eyes.

"We need to think of a screen name." She said sitting down.

"How 'bout Kouga is the scum of the Earth?" Inuyasha stated sarcastically.

"Right." Kagome sighed, seeing how it was all up to her again. "That's too many letters anyway."

"Well you think of one then." Inuyasha said tossing a piece of popcorn into the air and catching it with his mouth.

"Hmm…how about #1FanGirl. Kouga is so full of himself he'll totally buckle to the flattery."

"Ok. Cool." Inuyasha replied as he watched her create the new screen name.

"Alright, all we have to do now is e-mail him." She said turning to face Inuyasha again.

"That's all up to you. I'm no good with all that mushy, fluffy, girlie shit." Inuyasha stated simply.

Kagome frowned, "Is that why Kikyo dumped you?"

Inuyasha stiffened under her remark. "No. As Kikyo claims, it was because I wouldn't open up to her or do what she wanted me to do."

Kagome thought for a second, "Well, why wouldn't you open up to her? She was supposed to be your girlfriend and all."

"I know, and I wanted to, but somethings, she was better off not knowing about." Inuyasha said, suddenly very interested in Kagome's pink rug.

"Look, I'm not taking Kikyo's side. I'm just saying that trust is important, you know." Kagome replied with a smile.

"Yeah, but Kikyo was unrealistic too." Inuyasha said in his defense, crossing his arms. "All she wanted to do was control me."

"She does seem like she is used to getting what she wants." Kagome stated in agreement.

"This one time, she fought with me for a week because she wanted me to cut my hair." Inuyasha cried, his violet eyes deepening in color as a response of his heightened emotions. He grabbed a fistful of his waist length black hair and continued, "She said it wasn't manly and that I should get a guy's hair cut so she wouldn't be embarrassed to be seen with me."

Kagome nodded her head in agreement. "That's not fair of her. Your hair is your own personal statement. It's not for her to decide. And anyways I think it looks nice. It seems to suit you somehow." Kagome's face blushed.

"Thanks" Inuyasha muttered as he too turned red. "Umm… we should write that e-mail now. Don't have much time and all."

"Yeah." Kagome replied, happy to be out of the awkward moment. She got to writing the e-mail as Inuyasha pigged out on the snacks. Soon she was done, and the e-mail to Kouga from his fan girl was sent.

"Hey, it's almost six." Inuyasha said, looking at her clock.

"Yeah, I know. I'm all done. Are we ready for phase two of our plan?" Kagome asked as she signed off.

"Yeah, we have to break into Kouga's house and plant "evidence" all over." Inuyasha used his fingers for emphasis.

"When are we going to do that?" Kagome asked. "It has to be on a weekend, so Kikyo has a chance of going over."

"Or we could just set it up so that she goes over there anyway." Inuyasha stated a little too evilly.

"Oh, I get what you mean, like a set up. We could drop a note in Kikyo's locker telling her Kouga wants her to go over." Kagome said with excitement.

"Yup. If Kouga doesn't want to lose her, he won't tell her to leave or that he wasn't the one who wrote the note." Inuyasha answered.

"Yeah, Awesome." Kagome replied. "Kouga usually took me out on a Saturday night, so he'll probably do the same with Kikyo too. His parents usually visit an aunt or something too, so the place is usually empty. We can write the note and drop it in Kikyo's locker tomorrow. Then go to Kouga's tomorrow night, plant the stuff and watch him squirm when Kikyo goes over on Sunday."

Inuyasha frowned for a second, deep in thought, contemplating their plan, but it soon disappeared. "Ok, tomorrow night. Meet me at the bus stop near Kouga's house. We'll sneak around back from there. I'll need you to stand guard."

"No problem." Kagome replied, happy that she could be of some use to him.

"I'll bring the stuff we'll need. Make sure you dress in black. We don't want to be seen and get caught." Inuyasha said.

"Right" Kagome agreed as the two left her room and walked towards the front door. "Tomorrow night then, around 9?" she asked.

"Yeah, sounds fine. See you then, and thanks for all the food." Inuyasha answered as he swung his backpack over his shoulder.

"Thanks for telling me about Kikyo." Kagome said softly with a blush. For some reason when she was with Inuyasha, she could never quite think straight, and often ended up embarrassing herself.

"Feh." Inuyasha muttered turning the doorknob.

"Have a safe trip home." Kagome called as he walked out the door.

"Yeah, thanks again, Night." Inuyasha said as he waved to her from her front path as he started on his walk home.

Hope you Enjoyed!

Thanks so much for taking the time out to read my story. If you like it, I hope you'll drop me a line and tell me again. I'll see you all in Chapter 5 of Addicted to You!

CynicX 

Spoiler for chapter 5: Inuyasha and Kagome break into Kouga's house, and an accident causes their relationship to change….what can it be?

I actually did start working on Chapter 5, so the wait shouldn't be as long. Lets hope I can finish it, and get it up soon since it should be a really fun chapter.


	5. Chapter 5: Falling and Feelings

Addicted To You

11/18/04

by: Cynic X

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, really.

Summary: I got the motivation for this story after watching the movie: Addicted to love. It's a cute movie if you ever need something to do on a rainy day. Basically Kagome was dumped by Kouga so he can go out with Inuyasha's girlfriend Kikyo. Now single, Inuyasha and Kagome decide to team up and make their ex's lives miserable. But what happens when the start developing feelings for each other?

Thanks for reading all my other stories! It was greatly appreciated!

Enjoy and happy Reading!

Just a note: Thanks to everyone who review the last chapter of my story! It was greatly appreciated! See I did update sooner, I just don't know when it will happen again, sorry! I did try to make this chapter longer for you guys, so enjoy!

Chapter 5: Falling and Feelings

Kagome was walking home from school the next day, the soft breeze playing with her black hair. She was deep in thought thinking about tonight. She had always been a "good" girl and did as she was told, but here she was willing to break the law with Inuyasha to get her ex-boyfriend back. Was it really worth the risk? Was her pride worth getting arrested for? She contemplated thoughts like these as she entered her house, yelled to her mom that she was home, and walked upstairs to her room. She wasn't in the mood to be around anyone. Her stomach was full of butterflies, dreading what she was going to do that night. She wasn't really thinking straight when Inuyasha was over yesterday, and she had so readily agreed to going because she was caught up in the moment and his excitement.

She gave a deep sigh and laid down on her bed, pulling a pillow to her chest. 'If only Kouga wasn't such a jerk. None of this would be happening.' Still, she did admit to herself that she was flattered that one of the most popular guys at school had been over her house, in her room no less, and was going to meet her tonight, even if it was only because he wanted to get his girlfriend back. Kagome set her alarm clock for 8, not caring that she should be doing her homework. She wanted to forget about her problems until it was time to go tonight.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

When the alarm sounded, Kagome gave a groan and rolled over. The little green numbers told her it was 8 o'clock and that it was time she got ready to go meet Inuyasha. She got up and went over to her closet. Pulling out a pair of black stretch pants and a black turtleneck, she decided she wanted to be able to move freely if they had to make a run from Kouga's house incase someone came home.

Once again, cursing her bad luck, Kagome changed into her outfit. She put on black socks and sneakers and pulled her long hair into a high ponytail. She was too uneasy to even think about eating food, so she called down to her mom that she wasn't feeling well and was going to go to bed early. This way, she was also covered when she left the house and didn't have to worry about her mom walking in her room and wondering where he daughter was. All that was left was how she was going to get out of the house. She could try jumping or climbing down from her second story window, but she really didn't think it was a good idea. She knew her brother was probably in the living room playing video games and grandpa was most likely helping her mother cook dinner. If she was super, ultra quiet, she could sneak out the back door without anyone noticing. Making a silent, but fast run for the back door, she jetted to the backyard and let out the breath she was holding when she knew she was clear. Checking back to make sure she wasn't seen, she walked around to the front of the house and started walking to the bust stop, checking her watch and seeing that it was 8:45.

'Good I have fifteen minutes.' Kagome thought silently to herself as she walked quietly down the street. Before long she was at the corner where the bus stop was and saw that there indeed was a person waiting there looking very strange.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked quietly, walking up to the person.

"Took you long enough, I thought you were going to back out." He mumbled, barely opening his mouth.

Inuyasha was standing there, in black jeans and a black sweatshirt, black backpack, with his long black hair pulled up and hidden under his black hat so none of it could be seen. He had on dark glasses and black gloves.

"What's with the get up? Are you confused? Didn't know if it was going to snow or be 90 degrees outside?" Kagome asked with a laugh.

"Shut up" Inuyasha muttered, turning and walking in the direction of Kouga's house.

"Do you have a tooth ache? I can barely understand you. Seriously though, what's with the sunglasses and gloves? Can you see out of them, its pretty dark out, what if you trip over something and make a noise?" Kagome asked.

"I can see just fine, and the gloves are so I don't leave any fingerprints." Inuyasha said, thinking of an excuse.

"But I didn't bring any!" Kagome suddenly started to worry. She knew they weren't going to steal anything, but they were still breaking and entering, and that was against the law.

"Look, just calm down, you won't be touching anything." Inuyasha stated calmly.

"Oh, alright." Kagome followed Inuyasha silently until they were nearing Kouga's house.

"Hey Inuyasha." Kagome called quietly.

"What is it now?" Inuyasha growled.

"How are we going to get up to his room?" Kagome asked, pointing at the window.

"What, you never climbed trees as a kid?" Inuyasha asked, a smirk forming on his face.

"N...No, of course I did, I was just making sure." Kagome said as she swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. 'How did I get myself into this mess?' she whined to herself. Not only was she putting her future on the line, but now it also looked like it could cost her life too. 'Just great.'

They carefully and silently entered Kouga's backyard. Luckily for them, there was a big oak tree that was close to Kouga's bedroom window. Inuyasha started climbing the tree, and only stopped when he heard heavy breathing and small, barely audible sounds coming from Kagome. He turned and noticed that no matter what she did, she couldn't get more than five or six inches off the ground without sliding back down. He jumped from where he was and gracefully landed behind her, causing her to turn abruptly in alarm.

"Here, get on my back, I'll carry you up." Inuyasha stated flatly.

"That's fine, I can do it on my own." Kagome stated, and to emphasis her point, she once again attempted to climb the tree, only to fall back down.

"Right." Inuyasha muttered, and grabbed her arm, lifting her in the air and placing her on his back. Her only response was a small yelp in protest, but she clung to his neck to hold on. 'I had no idea he was so strong.' She thought to herself surprised at his action.

"Damn it, not too tight, are you trying to choke me?" Inuyasha gagged out.

"Sorry, but I don't want to fall." Kagome said, clinging to him even more.

"Feh, you're really dumb if you think I would let that happen." And with that Inuyasha proceeded to climb the tree, not looking back to notice the small blush that had spread across Kagome's face.

Once they were on a high enough branch that gave them access to the window, Inuyasha crouched down on all fours and proceeded to lift the flimsy screen up. It was still warm outside so the window was open, eliminating one problem they would have to deal with. Once the window was completely open, Inuyasha put a gloved finger to his lips to signal to Kagome not to make any sound, and he proceeded to climb through the window with ease. When it was Kagome's turn though, her foot got stuck on the window sill, and if Inuyasha didn't grab her hand and pull her to her feet, she would have crashed into a small table and sent everything on it flying.

"Be careful." Inuyasha hissed.

"Sorry." Kagome muttered.

"Go stand near the door and listen if anyone is coming." Kagome walked to the door, and carefully placed her ear against it to listen for any sounds from below. Everything was quiet so she gave Inuyasha the thumbs up sign.

He then silently opened his backpack and got to work. The first thing he did was pull out a box of tissues and started stuffing them under Kouga's pillow, under his mattress, in the chair cushion, bunching up a ton and stuffing them into the garbage pail until it looked like it would explode. Inuyasha made sure to leave the now practically empty box in plain view so Kikyo would notice it when she came over tomorrow. Next he reached into his bag and pulled out three videotapes. He placed one in the VCR, making sure that it was about half way through the tape, and left the other two on top of the TV stand. Going back to his bag once again, he pulled out a pair of pink panties and matching bra, stuffing the bra into the couch cushion, and placing the undies under Kouga's pillow, with a corner sticking out so Kikyo could see it tomorrow.

Kagome looked on in surprise. "Where the hell did you get all that stuff?" Kagome asked, pointing to the underwear. "Please tell me they're not yours."

"Ha, ha, ha. Funny. No, I swiped them from my brother." Inuyasha replied.

"They're his?" Kagome asked, even more confused.

"No, they were an ex-girlfriend of his or something, look do you really care?" Inuyasha asked, frustrated at her curiosity.

"Umm…I guess not." Kagome replied.

Finally, Inuyasha went to jeans pocket and pulled out a small black device.

"What is that?" Kagome asked quietly from the door.

"Damn it, are you still at it?" Inuyasha said, lossing his temper at her questions. "If you really must know, its a listening device. We can plant it under Kouga's bed so we can listen in on what happens tomorrow."

"Wow, did you get that from your brother too?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. He does stuff like this all the time. He wont even know that it's gone."

Kagome didn't want to really know the details about what his brother was doing with stuff like that or with the underwear and tapes, but did think it was cool that they would be able to hear what was going to happen.

Inuyasha was walking over to the bed, when all of a sudden Kagome heard the front door open downstairs and a person started walking up the steps.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome squeaked in alarm. "Someone's home, and they're walking up the steps!"

"Damn." Inuyasha muttered, quickly placing the bug under Kouga's bed and grabbing his bag. "We have to go now!"

Kagome started running to the window when she heard the doorknob to the room open. She then felt Inuyasha grab her arm and pull her through the window, and before she knew it they were falling.

Kagome was just about to scream as the ground came closer, but she felt Inuyasha put his gloved hand over her mouth, and twist so that when they fell, he took the brunt of the fall. She wasn't sure how long the two laid like that, on a pile on the ground, but she knew it had to have been a few minutes because she had to catch her breathing. Satisfied that she wasn't going to faint from the fear she had just felt, she gave a low groan, and looked over to Inuyasha. He didn't seem to have faired much better. He was flat on his back, with her arms held over his head, and he was panting, trying to catch the breath that was knocked out of him from the fall. His glasses laid broken on the grown next to him and Inuyasha held his eyes squinted closed as if in pain. Kagome, realizing that she was making it harder for him to breath since she has still half on top of him. She jumped off, and knelt besides him.

"Are you all right Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, the concern in her voice evident.

"Yeah, never better." Inuyasha muttered as he opened one of his eyes to look at her. Kagome was going to smile in relief that he was ok, but it stopped half way on her face before it turned into a look of shock.

"W…what happened to you eyes?" Kagome asked in alarm.

Without concern for his pain, Inuyasha jumped up, causing the hat that had been on his head to fall off and reveal white hair that glowed silver in the moonlight.

"Your hair is white!" Kagome croaked in alarm.

"K…Kagome, I can explain." Inuyasha cried, going to reach for her, but she pulled back in alarm, pointing to the pair of fangs that where evident when he had just spoken. The shock of her life though, was when she noticed the two triangular shaped ears perched on the top of his head.

"Wh…what happened?" Kagome asked, her fear causing her voice to crack in alarm.

"Shit. I'm so sorry Kagome. No one was supposed to find out about this." Inuyasha said as he hung his head in shame, his bangs covering his eyes.

Kagome just stared at him, at a lost for words.

"I know you are wondering why I look like this. The reason is that my family has been cursed for hundreds of years."

"Oh…" Kagome muttered, barely above a whisper.

"The male members of my family are cursed to take the form of a demon every night when the sun goes down." Inuyasha continued. "Unfortunately, I somehow got luck, and take the form of a hanyou."

"Ah, so that explains the fangs, ears and claws and stuff." Kagome smiled, glad that she paid attention to gramps for once.

"Yeah." Inuyasha muttered.

She was starting to get over the initial shock and was now intrigued by his new looks. Sure he looked cute before, but now he looked adorable.

"Inuyasha, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, sure Kagome."

"Can I touch them?" Kagome asked, the yearning evident in her eyes.

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked, confused.

Kagome pointed to the top of his head.

"Oh, umm…if you want to." Inuyasha said, turning bright red.

Kagome stood up and walked to where Inuyasha stood. Standing on her tippie toes, she started rubbing the white triangles that protruded through his hair.

"They're so soft." Kagome stated in awe. The only response form Inuyasha was a small sound that sounded like purring. Kagome looked to his face and saw that his eyes were closed and his face was so peaceful. She didn't want to stop, afraid that she would disturb him. But, before thinking about what she was doing, she moved her arms down and encircled his waist, giving him a hug.

"I promise I won't tell anyone." Kagome said, too embarrassed to look up.

Inuyasha gave out a sigh of relief, his arms embracing her as well and said a simple,

"Thank you."

Kagome let him go and looked up into Inuyasha's golden eyes with her green ones.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Kagome said and turned to leave Kouga's yard.

Inuyasha smiled now that she wasn't looking at him, and he jogged to catch up to her. "I'm glad we weren't caught." Inuyasha commented, falling into pace, walking besides her.

"Definitely. I'm so glad it's over with." Kagome said happily.

The two continued on in a comfortable silence until they got to the bus stop.

"So…umm, hopefully Kikyo will go over Kouga's tomorrow." Kagome said.

"Yeah. I'll listen in and give you a call tomorrow night, telling you what happened."

"Ok, cool. So what's next?" Kagome asked.

"Well, I think we'll have to start on Kikyo. We already planted the thoughts that Kouga's cheating in her head. Now its time to plant them in his." Inuyasha said, looking like he was enjoying every minute of torturing them.

"Yeah, Awesome." Kagome replied also excited. "I guess we'll have to meet up and go over the details."

"Yeah, try to think of something. We can talk about it on the phone tomorrow." Inuyasha answered.

"Alright, no problem." Kagome said. "So I guess we'll talk tomorrow then. I should get home before my mom knows I'm gone."

Inuyasha smiled and nodded his head in agreement. "Have a goodnight Kagome."

Kagome stood on her tippie toes again and rubbed his ears. "Sorry, I just couldn't help myself." She answered with a smile.

Inuyasha let out a small chuckle and nodded his head again, a strange feeling taking hold of him inside.

"Talk to you tomorrow Inuyasha." Kagome said and waved goodbye, heading for home.

"Night." Inuyasha called and waved goodbye as well, going off in the opposite direction.

Walking in silence, Kagome contemplated what had happened that night. She did not understand the feelings that had taken over her, making her hug Inuyasha, and she was surprised when he had hugged her back. She wondered if he was thinking about what had happened too and that maybe they weren't in such a rush to get their ex's back.

Hope you Enjoyed!

Thanks so much for taking the time out to read my story. If you like it, I hope you'll drop me a line and tell me again. I'll see you all in Chapter 6 of Addicted to You!

– CynicX

I wouldn't really appreciate feedback about this story. Lemme know where you guys want to see it taken, like what you want to happen and stuff!

Spoiler for chapter 6: It's Kikyo's turn now (oh the joy!) What does Inuyasha have in store for her?


	6. Chapter 6: Surprises and Second Thoughts

Addicted To You

1/27/05

by: Cynic X

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, really.

Thanks for reading all my other stories! It was greatly appreciated!

Enjoy and happy Reading!

Just a note: Thanks to everyone who review the last chapter of my story! It was greatly appreciated! Sorry I took so long to update! I'll try to update sooner so please don't flame me.

Chapter 6: Surprises and Second Thoughts

Kagome thought her day couldn't get any better, as she walked to school that Monday morning. The sun was shinning, there was a soft breeze, but most of all, she was in a good mood because she had talked to Inuyasha yesterday on the phone. He had called her last night to tell her the good news, that Kikyo had went to Kouga's house as planned.

Kouga was looking for a movie for them to watch when he saw the tapes near his vcr. He grabbed them and stuffed them in his shirt, so Kikyo couldn't see, but of course, she was too smart for that. She wanted to know what he had and wouldn't give it up until she saw what the tapes were. After finding out what Kouga had been trying to hide, she went crazy, calling him a pervert, and started throwing random objects at him, only to find the tissues as well. Kouga tried to apologize and told her that the tapes weren't his, and he didn't know how they had gotten there. To further make his point, he opened the flap on the tapes and started pulling the actual tape out of them, making a big pile of black strips on the floor from the unwound tape.

Satisfied, Kikyo said she would forgive him if he gave her a kiss. The two started making out, and ended up on Kouga's bed. Not realize what was going on, his pillows feel to the floor and when Kikyo went to grab onto the bed sheet, she came up with a handful of pink panties instead. She saw the underwear and went ballistic. She didn't know if he had a panty fetish, or if there had been another girl in his room, so she balled them up, threw them at his face, and said that he was a huge jerk who was a pervert and that is he was going to be with her, he'd have to stop doing these nasty things. She grabbed her stuff and slammed the door on his face, saying that she didn't want to see him for the rest of the day because he had upset her so much.

Kagome smiled happily, remembering their phone call. So far phase I and II of their plan was a success, and now they were moving on to phase III, the demise of Kikyo. Inuyasha had "borrowed" his brother's cell phone and called Kikyo, leaving text messages in a fake voice, saying how much he enjoyed being with her, how much he loved her, and is willing to help her get through the mess they are in, etc. Inuyasha also told Kagome how he had a plan for Kikyo, and that he hoped he could give Kikyo another "surprise" in school today.

Kagome couldn't wait to see what he had planned. Inuyasha even said that his plot was so big that it could break up Kikyo and Kouga on the spot. Kagome laughed happily as she opened school door. She went to her locker, grabbed her books, and walked to class, wanting to arrive early to watch what Inuyasha had planned. She went to her homeroom, and took her seat and was patiently watched the door for Inuyasha to arrive. He walked in shortly and glanced over at Kagome, giving her a smile. She smiled back and fought the urge to wave at him. Inuyasha took his seat and looked over to where Kikyo was sitting, chatting and being a snob with her dumb friends.

He was waiting for the perfect moment, when she would leave her binder unattended. As if by luck, Kikyo said that she needed to got to the bathroom to check how she looked for Kouga. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and couldn't believe that she had forgiven him already. The whole snob pack went with her, and Inuyasha saw his chance. He inconspicuously looked around the room, saw that everyone was talking or doing something to distract them, and he quickly went to Kikyo's desk, opened her binder to the back and stuffed in an orange piece of paper. He then swiftly returned to his seat and gave Kagome the thumbs up sign.

Kagome couldn't believe how much Inuyasha was acknowledging her this morning at school. Maybe he wasn't being so shallow anymore and was starting to realize that there are more to people than their reputations since he was no longer under Kikyo's influence. She smiled back, retuning the thumbs up sign.

Kouga and Kikyo walked in, having caught up with each other in the hall. The two kissed before taking their seats and Kagome wanted to gag. Soon the bell rang and class started, but Kagome barely concentrated. She was so curious to see what it was that Inuyasha had put in Kikyo's binder. Before she knew it, the bell signaling the end of class had rung and Kagome started gathering up her books, watching Kikyo at the same time. Kouga was at Kikyo's desk talking and went to grab her binder to carry it to her next class. The sudden movement caused the orange piece of paper to fall out of the back of her binder and slowly float to the floor. Kouga reached for it, and then his eyes went wide with shock. Even from across the classroom she could hear Kouga's voice.

"What is the meaning of this Kikyo?" Kouga asked, more like growled at her.

"Hmmm?" Kikyo replied acting like she didn't have a clue in the world what he was talking about.

"This orange piece or paper. Its for an abortion clinic!" Kouga cried, causing everyone in the class to stop dead in their tracts.

Kagome almost fell to the floor in surprise. She knew Inuyasha was sneaky, but never had she imagined that he would go so far as to ruin Kikyo's reputation at school too. Man, he could totally be cruel when he wanted to, Kagome thought.

"Its not mine" Kikyo replied, her face as red as a cherry.

"Then why was it in your binder?" Kouga replied angrily.

"Its not mine! You believe don't you?" Kikyo asked, on the verge of tears.

"First I find weird numbers on your cell phone, and those messages. Now everything makes sense you filthy whore." Kouga growled angrily at her.

"Whore? What about you with those porno tapes and girlie panties? Were you cheating on me too, or do you just have some kind of sick fetish?" Kikyo cried in response.

Kouga blushed, noticing that the whole class was listening to their conversation. "I told you, I don't know where those things came from!"

"Right, they just feel out of the sky. Look, I don't know who that guy was, and this paper isn't mine. Screw you if you don't believe me." Kikyo replied, her anger at not being trusted over powered her want to cry.

"Good! Get out of my face you tramp. I can't believe you would do this behind my back. I thought we trusted each other." And with that, Kouga threw the orange piece of paper, now crumpled into a ball, in Kikyo's face and stormed out of the classroom.

Kagome looked over to Inuyasha, her mouth open in shock. Inuyasha made a puppy dog face making him look like he was completely innocent in the event that had just transpired. She rolled her eyes at him, and grabbed her books, not wanting to be late for her next period class. Kikyo had grabbed her stuff too, and was headed to the bathroom with her group, probably to cry and whine about how her reputation was now ruined. Inuyasha fell into step besides Kagome.

"So did I do good?" He asked happily.

"It was awesome." Kagome replied with a smile.

"Yeah, I know. So now our plan is complete. Kikyo's reputation is ruined, and Kouga looks like an idiot who can't even keep tabs on his girlfriend. And they broke up to top it off!" Inuyasha grinned, and he and Kagome gave each other a high five.

"I guess it looks like we got what we wanted." Kagome said, not excited as she thought she would have been.  
"Yup." Inuyasha replied, staring at her. "Is something wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, with genuine concern.

"N...no, nothing like that. I'm just surprised that everything is over now, that we really we able to break them up." Kagome said with a fake smile. She didn't want him to know that she was silently regretting the fact that they wouldn't be able to spend so much time with each other now. Shocked, Kagome couldn't believe that she had just admitted to herself that she enjoyed spending time with a guy who she used to think was a major jerk.

"I have to get to class." Kagome said, still stunned by her thoughts.

"Yeah, me too. Meet me after school at the ice cream parlor, ok? We need to celebrate our victory." Inuyasha said happily.

"S…sure." Kagome replied. It was killing her inside that from now on Inuyasha would be with Kikyo. Feeling like a fool, Kagome tried to fight back the tears that we threatening to fall. She couldn't believe how she was feeling and wanted to kick herself for falling for Inuyasha.

She gave him a small wave good-bye, and walked into her next period class. When she walked into the room, she was surprised to see that Kouga was already at her desk.

"Kagome, I missed you so much." Kouga cried, throwing his arms around her. She saw that his eyes were red and puffy like he had been crying.

"Kouga, what's wrong?" Kagome asked, like she didn't know.

"I broke up with Kikyo. Kagome, please take me back, no one ever cared about me as much as you did. Please, I was wrong and I apologize, I need you." Kouga said, practically begging her.

"Kouga, I…I just don't know. I was really hurt by what you did." Kagome said quietly, speaking more out of practice than genuinely caring about what Kouga said. She was finally getting what she wanted, yet it felt all wrong. She felt horrible. She felt like she did when Kouga had dumped her, even though Inuyasha and her had not even been going out. She knew she had to stop and get over it. She had what she wanted now, shouldn't she be happy?

"Please Kagome, I'll do anything." Kouga replied, taking her hand in his.

"I'll think about it Kouga." Kagome replied with a half-hearted smile. Kouga hugged her.

"You wont regret it, I promise." He said and walked to his desk.

Kagome's mind was in turmoil. Did she really want to be with a guy who only wanted her back because he had just broken up with his girlfriend and couldn't stand being without one as an accessory for his arm? Had she only wanted Kouga back because he had betrayed her by going with Kikyo? She had originally wanted to break Kikyo and Kouga up to make their lives miserable, but in the end it seemed like it only confused her life even more and made her feel like crap again. Here she was getting what she wanted, but things had changed and she didn't know what to do anymore. 'I guess I'm getting what I deserve.' Kagome thought solemnly. She knew that all those horrible things they had done to Kouga and Kikyo would catch up to her sooner than later. With a final sigh, she sat down and prayed that the school day would go by fast.

It was not even lunch time when the rumors started spreading around a school like wild fire. It had already gotten around that like Kouga, Kikyo had begged Inuyasha to take her back. Inuyasha had agreed, and now he had a permanent fixture hanging from his arm. Kikyo clung to him, and gave all the other girls that walked by dirty looks. Kagome was fortunate enough to pass by the happy couple on her way to lunch. She glanced over at Inuyasha, ignoring Kikyo's glares. She thought bitterly to herself, 'Who knew Kikyo could be so possessive of something that earlier that morning she didn't even want.'

Inuyasha was oblivious to Kagome and just about everyone else around him, and it was starting to get on her nerves. Just earlier that morning the two had been the best of friends, and now he was acting like she wasn't even alive. Kagome had a chance to study his face for a moment, and what she saw surprised her. Even though Inuyasha was with Kikyo, he didn't seem to be as happy as she thought he would be. He was quiet and withdrawn when Kikyo talked to him. Kagome suddenly felt herself get hopefully, but tried to suppress it. There was no way that it was possible that he could have been having regrets about getting back with Kikyo. Inuyasha should have been happy, but to the trained eye, you could tell he was not. Kagome sighed, heavily confused. She told herself that she would resolve everything with Inuyasha at the ice cream parlor after school that day, that is, if he even remembered to show up.

Hope you Enjoyed!

Thanks so much for taking the time out to read my story. If you like it, I hope you'll drop me a line and tell me again. I'll see you all in Chapter 7 of Addicted to You!

– CynicX


	7. Chapter 7: Blindness and Broken Hearts

Addicted To You

2/2/05

by: Cynic X

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, really.

Thanks for reading all my other stories! It was greatly appreciated!

Enjoy and happy Reading!

Just a note: Thanks to everyone who review the last chapter of my story! It was greatly appreciated! Sorry I took so long to update! I'll try to update sooner so please don't flame me.

Chapter 7: Blindness and Broken Hearts 

Kagome sat at a booth in the ice cream parlor, not really interested in the triple fudge sundae she had ordered. She went there after school, like Inuyasha had told her to do, and here she was for the last twenty minutes waiting for him to arrive.

"I am so lame." She thought sadly as she played with her spoon, moving the ice cream around, but not really eating it. It was becoming a sloppy, melted mess, that she thought resembled her life. 'Everything is all mixed up and ruined.' She thought with sadness for about the billionth time that day.

Her head jutted up suddenly, when she felt someone slide into the seat across from her. Surprise was the least of the emotions she was feeling as she looked up and met Inuyasha's violet eyes. She had thought she was never going to talk to him again.

"Hi." He said, oblivious to her horrible mood.

"Hi." She said softly, finally laying down her spoon, and resting her hands in her lap.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to tell Kikyo that I had kendo practice. She wouldn't leave me alone." Inuyasha said shrugging.

Kagome just nodded, her mood becoming worse by the second. She wanted to be a good friend, but she didn't think she could stand hearing about Kikyo and Inuyasha's new relationship.

"I can't believe we really did it, we broke them up." Inuyasha said happily.

"Yeah." Was the only word that Kagome could bring herself to say. She tried to fight back the sobs that were forming in the back of her throat and the tears that were threatening to fall. What was wrong with her? She thought angrily. Could she really feel this way? Could she really be so stupid? Did she really want her heart to be broken again?

"Hey, are you alright?" Inuyasha asked, waving his hand in front of her face.

Kagome, looked up. "Yeah, sure, fine." Kagome said with a fake smile.

"You don't look fine. And you didn't even eat your sundae. It's your favorite. Something must be really wrong with you." Inuyasha commented, pointing to the gooey mess.

"I…I just don't feel too good." Kagome said softly. It wasn't a totally lie, she really did feel horrible.

"Oh, maybe you should go home and rest." Inuyasha said.

"No, its fine. I wanted to celebrate with you." Kagome said again, trying to be happy for his sake.

"Finally, all our hard work paid off." Inuyasha said with a smile.

Kagome shook her head in agreement. "I saw you today with Kikyo. She wasted no time getting back together with you."

Inuyasha blushed slight. "Y…yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Do you enjoy being with her?" Kagome asked. She didn't want her jealousy to get the best of her, but right now she wasn't thinking straight and she couldn't stop the words from forming.

"Yeah. Kagome where are these questions coming from?" Inuyasha asked.

"I…I'm sorry. I was just curious." Kagome answered, trying to brush his question off.

"Are you sure everything is alright?" Inuyasha asked again.

It was almost like he was giving her the go ahead to tell him how she felt, but Kagome couldn't do that. She had just had her heart broken, and didn't feel like picking up the pieces again, but she couldn't lose this one chance either.

Kagome thought for a second. "Inuyasha, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, anything Kagome."

"Did you ever feel something for someone, but knew it was totally wrong?"

"Huh?" Inuyasha replied.

Kagome continued. "Like unrequited love. You cared for a person, but knew they didn't feel the same way about you."

"Oh, like what happened with Kikyo. I still wanted her back, but she wanted nothing to do with me." Inuyasha answered.

Kagome's walls almost broke down at Inuyasha density. Here she was trying to tell him how she felt, and he was so clueless to anything except Kikyo. How could she have been so stupid to think that she had any chance in the world at being with him, that he would want a nobody like her.

"Inuyasha, I suddenly don't really feel well. I think I should go home." Kagome grabbed her coat and school bag and ran out the door, as the tears broke free and started making their way down her face. She ran all the way home…never turning around and never seeing the look of confusion on Inuyasha's face.

Later that night, or rather, early the next morning, Kagome moaned and turned over in bed again. No matter what she tried, she just couldn't get comfortable. Looking over at her clock, she saw that it read 2:00 am in neon green numbers. She groaning, decided that there was no way she was going to be able to get up in the morning for school. She wanted so much to fall asleep and forget her miserable life, but she couldn't stop thinking about what happened earlier with Inuyasha. She didn't know why she tried to tell him how she felt. She realized too late that the only reason he had spent anytime with her was because he was trying to get his girlfriend back. Why should he even stop and think twice now that she, Kagome Higurashi, a nerd who Inuyasha didn't want to be seen with, had feelings for him. She rolled over again in bed, trying to fight back the tears that were threatening to fall. Why did she always do this to herself, she thought with misery. She had gotten what she wanted too, but it was no longer what she truly wanted and she cursed her fickle heart and berated herself for falling for guys who treated her like dirt. Maybe she should just forget about Inuyasha. Kouga wanted her and that should have been what was important. Inuyasha had Kikyo now, and no matter how much she wished that it were different it wouldn't change.

On a sudden surge of impulsiveness, Kagome got her fighting spirit back. She was Kagome Higurashi, senior high school student. She had gotten her boyfriend back, and so help her, if Inuyasha was too dumb to see how she felt, then she would show him how much she didn't need him. Finally at peace with her decision, she ignored the little voice in the back of her mind that whisper this wasn't what she wanted, and decided that she would take Kouga up on his offer to be his girlfriend at school that morning.

Hope you Enjoyed!

Thanks so much for taking the time out to read my story. If you like it, I hope you'll drop me a line and tell me again. I'll see you all in Chapter 8 of Addicted to You!

– CynicX


	8. Chapter 8: Jerks and Jealousy

Addicted To You 

2/7/05

by: Cynic X

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, really.

Thanks for reading all my other stories! It was greatly appreciated!

Enjoy and happy Reading!

Just a note: Thanks to everyone who review the last chapter of my story! It was greatly appreciated! Sorry I took so long to update! I'll try to update sooner so please don't flame me.

Chapter 8: Jerks and Jealousy

Kagome got up at her normal time that morning, despite her insomnia the night before. She wanted to make herself look as good as she possibly could. After all, she had a performance to put on that morning. Grabbing her books, Kagome walked to school like any other morning, but the sight she saw made her stop when the entrance to the school came into view. Kouga was standing on the front steps with a dozen roses.

'He's making this too easy.' Kagome thought with an evil smile. Normally, she would have been repulsed at the idea that Kouga was trying to buy back her affections with flowers, but considering the job Kagome had set out to do, they were the perfect touches for her plan.

"Kagome, over here!" Kouga called waving to her. "You look really nice this morning, did you do something different with your hair?" Kouga asked sweetly.

"Yeah, I actually decided to brush it." Kagome replied. How dumb could Kouga be, she thought to herself. Kikyo couldn't have seriously fallen for these lame pick up lines.

"Oh…umm, these are for you." Kouga said, thrusting the flowers into Kagome's arms. "I was hoping you would accept them as an apology for what happened."

"Oh Kouga, you're so sweet." Kagome said happily, bringing them up to her nose, acting in accordance with her plan. In reality, she would have liked to have shoved them down Kouga's throat, but she needed to manipulate him now, like he did to her.

"Did you think about what I said yesterday?" Kouga asked hopefully.

"Yes I did. And I accept." Kagome replied, a happy fake smile plastered all over her face.

"Kagome you're the best!" Kouga cried, pulling her into a hug. Kagome returned it, but reminded herself that she was going to have to wash her clothes in bleach later.

Kouga grabbed her hand and walked her into the school building in the direction of her locker. Kagome grabbed her books, and gave them to Kouga and the two started walking towards class, Kouga carrying Kagome's books, and Kagome carrying the flowers he had given her.

'Just wait until Inuyasha sees this.' Kagome thought happily, and turned towards Kouga. The dumb-ass thought the smile was meant for him, and Kagome was not about to tell him otherwise.

They arrived at the classroom, and Kouga followed Kagome to her desk, placing her books on it. Kagome just continued to smile the whole time. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw that Inuyasha had just entered the room with Kikyo. He glanced at her, looked away, and then did a double take. Kagome wished she could have been looking at Inuyasha straight on, but that would have been too obvious. Still, she was able to see how his face displayed the emotions he was feeling. First he looked at her in confusion, then disgust, and then anger. 'Why would he be angry?' Kagome thought to herself. I'm my own person; I can do what I want to do. He has Kikyo, why shouldn't I be happy too?

Inuyasha didn't have a chance to go and talk to Kagome because the bell rang. Kouga grabbed Kagome's hand, and kissed it, saying he would see her later. Kagome nodded, and discretely, wiped the back of her hand on her skirt, wishing she had something stronger to burn away the skin he had touched.

During the entire class, Kagome tried to ignore the lovesick looks that Kouga was sending her, and the evil ones she was receiving from Inuyasha. It was amazing she was still able to keep her grades up with all these distractions. When the bell range, she didn't even have a chance to gather her books, because the moment she looked up, Inuyasha was standing at the corner of her desk.

"We need to talk. Now." Inuyasha growled. He had no idea why he was so upset that Kagome was with Kouga, but it was bothering him more than he would have liked to admit.

"Why, is something wrong?" Kagome asked, acting like she was clueless.

"You could say that." Inuyasha replied through clenched teeth. Why was Kagome having this kind of effect on him?

"Inuyasha dear, are you coming?" Kikyo asked, not liking the idea that her boyfriend was talking to another girl.

"Later Kikyo, I'm busy." Inuyasha replied, still looking at Kagome.

Kikyo stopped, stunned at his remark. An instant later, she started laughing.

"Good one Inu-chan, you almost had me there." She said, continuing with the fake laugh.

"Looks like we'll have to talk later, your princess is waiting." Kagome said sweetly, grabbing her books, and walking to Kouga who was waiting for her at the door.

"I don't think so. We have to talk, and I mean now." With that, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome around the waist, threw her over his shoulder and starting running for the school doors, ignoring Kagome's fighting and yelling at him to be put down.

Once the pair was outside, Inuyasha placed Kagome down softly under a tree that was still on the school property. It was almost in the exact same spot that had met.

'How appropriate.' Kagome thought sarcastically. She was fixing her skirt and was about to start yelling at Inuyasha, when he beat her to it.

"What the hell are you doing with Kouga!" Inuyasha practically screamed at her.

"What do you mean!" Kagome cried back. "The plan was that we would get out ex's back! You seemed very happy with Kikyo, so why couldn't I get Kouga back too?" Kagome replied, crossing her arms.

Inuyasha was at a loss of words for a moment, not sure why he cared so much about whom Kagome was with. He couldn't sort out these strange feelings he was having. Finally words came into his mouth, and he said them without thinking.

"It makes you look like a whore! You look easy…like you don't care about who you're with."

"You should be one to talk! You're no better! You did the exact same thing! Why is there a double standard for me?" Kagome was on the verge of tears again. The paper thin walls she had put in place last night to hold her emotions for Inuyasha back were breaking, and she had to do something to stop them from showing again. She did the first thing that popped into her mind…she slapped Inuyasha…hard…right across the face.

Inuyasha's hand immediately went to his reddened check. Not only was Inuyasha stunned at her actions, but Kagome started in shock at her hand as well. She had no idea that she had it in her to hit a guy, but she figured that Inuyasha deserved it after what he said about her.

Inuyasha looked at her. Kagome wanted to crawl under a rock and die. If there was any chance before that she could be with Inuyasha, she was sure that she had just shattered it. He started rubbing his check, staring Kagome straight in the eye.

"You know, no one ever did that before." Inuyasha said softly.

Kagome didn't know what she should do. She wanted to run home and hide, never having to return to school again, but she knew that wasn't an option.

"I…I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." Kagome replied, barely above a whisper.

"No…its fine, I deserve it for dragging you out here like this. I just…I just wanted to make sure you knew what you are doing." Inuyasha replied, and started to walk away.

"Inuyasha wait!" Kagome cried, running after him. He stopped, but didn't turn around.

"I don't want things between us to end like this." Kagome said, in between the tears that had started making there way down her face. "We were good friends. What happened?"

"I don't know." Inuyasha said softly, still not turning around. "Life, I guess. People change, their priorities change. People don't feel or act the same way they used to."

Kagome stopped to think for a moment. She couldn't believe how much Inuyasha's words spoke to her, how much he was saying without even realizing it.

"You don't know how true that is, Inuyasha." Kagome said in agreement. "Sometimes people change, their feelings change, and the people standing right in front of them can't even see it." Kagome said in between sobs. She knew that he would never catch on to her riddles. Feeling like a fool yet again, her instincts took over and she ran. She thought she was in control, that she had a plan, but she realized that she was just as mixed up as before. Kagome ran through the school, not even stopping to get her books. She just knew that she had to run and get out of there because she was afraid to face Inuyasha again…afraid that she would come out and tell him the truth, and he would see how pathetic she really was.

Hope you Enjoyed!

Thanks so much for taking the time out to read my story. If you like it, I hope you'll drop me a line and tell me again. I'll see you all in Chapter 9 of Addicted to You!

– CynicX


	9. Chapter 9: Realizations Romance

Addicted To You 

2/7/05

by: Cynic X

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, really.

Thanks for reading all my other stories! It was greatly appreciated!

Enjoy and happy Reading!

Just a note: Thanks to everyone who review the last chapter of my story! I can't belive I made it to 100 and over! Hugs and Kisses for all! Your reviews were greatly appreciated! As a special treat, I'm posting chapter 9 tonight, and I'll try my best to post chapter 10 tomorrow as a way of saying thank you to everyone who reviewed my story!

Chapter 9: Realizations Romance 

Kagome tapped her pencil gently against her math book. Math was never one of her stronger subjects, and she usually had difficulties solving the problems she was given as homework. Combined with what happened earlier in the day, it was a miracle that Kagome was even doing homework at all. After the episode with Inuyasha, Kagome had ran the whole way home, locked herself in her room, and ignored her mother's worried questions. She sobbed herself to sleep, and was awoken a few hours later by a knock on her door. She opened it to find her mother outside holding her schoolbooks for her. Her Mom said that one of Kagome's friends had brought them over for her because she had forgotten them when she left school in a rush.

Kagome's mom asked her how she was feeling, and she replied that she still had a really bad headache. Her mom nodded her head in understanding, and didn't push the issue. She figured that her daughter would tell her the truth when she was ready. She told Kagome that she had slept most of the afternoon, and that dinner was almost ready and that she should come and eat. Kagome went downstairs and tried to eat dinner, but all she did was push food around on her plate. Now here she was, trying to do her homework to take her mind off of what had happened, but not really successful at it.

Kagome laid her pencil down on her notebook, and looked at her book in disgust. She had been working on her homework for the last hour, and all she answered was five questions.

'I'm totally wasting my time.' She thought to herself stretching. Maybe if I just relax a little bit, I can clear my head and make more progress, and with that, Kagome folded her arms and laid them on her desk deciding to take a nap…

She was having a horrible dream. Kagome dreamt that a man who was completely covered by shadows was chasing her down an alley. She couldn't see his face, but she could hear the clicking of his shoes on the asphalt. First it started off low but the tapping gradually became louder, until it was the only thing she heard besides the beating of her heart. With a sharp gasp, Kagome woke up to find herself in her bedroom, asleep on her books. Looking around the room to make sure no one was there, she shook her head again and thought how lame she was, that she had been afraid of a dumb dream.

Her thoughts stopped suddenly when she heard the tapping again. Her breath caught in her throat. It had been a dream, wasn't it? Kagome thought, afraid to turn towards her window, the source of the sound. She sat as still as she possibly could in her chair, hoping that whoever, or whatever it was, would go away, but she was seriously mistaken. The tapping only got louder, and in fact, it started to sound like someone was pounded at the window now. Deciding that it was all in her head, and that the sound was probably a tree branch brushing against her window, she turned around, only to be shocked again for the second time that night.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked in bewilderment. The boy, or rather half demon, as he was now was perched on her window ledge using a clawed hand to tap gently against the glass.

"Kagome. Please I need to talk to you." He said, almost yelling because the window was closed.

Kagome ran from her chair and opened the window. "What the hell is wrong with you? The whole block could hear you!"

"Sorry." He muttered as he gracefully landed on her pink carpeted floor. He was dressed in a pair of faded jeans, a t-shirt and sneakers. Kagome looked down at her attire and blushed. She was in her pink doggy pajamas. 'Wonderful.' She mentally said to herself.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, deciding she would worry about her clothes later.

"I'm sorry for bothering you…I just…I just didn't know what to do." Inuyasha muttered, not moving from where he stood. Fear flashed across his golden eyes before he turned his face downward, his long silver bangs hanging in his eyes, blocking them from further view.

Kagome looked on in surprise and anger. 'He has a lot of nerve coming here to bother me with his problems. Her disgust getting the better of her, she replied, "What Kikyo broke up with you again, and you want me to help you get her back?" Inuyasha jerked his head up immediately and opened his mouth to protest, but Kagome continued on.

"Is that all I'm good for? A tool to be used and bent to meet you demands!" By the time she finished her sentence, she was crying. Kagome couldn't hold back all the emotions and frustration she had been feeling the last few days. Bringing her hands to her face, she started to sob harder.

"Please Inuyasha, just leave." She said in between her tears. She never wanted him to see her like this. She was supposed to be strong and stubborn, not a crying mess.

Before she knew what was happening, Inuyasha had reached out and grabbed her, bringing her to his chest and holding her tight in his arms. She stopped crying out of surprise.

"How can I leave when I just found what I needed." He said softly into her hair. Kagome said nothing in return, hoping the silence would make him continue.

"I'm just so sorry. I'm sorry that I'm dumb and dense and I can't see what's happening right before my eyes. I'm sorry that you were the one that had to pay for my stupidity. I was all confused. I thought I needed Kikyo back to save my reputation. But then I started hanging out with you, and something changed. I had never been with anyone who just accepted me for who I am, with no ulterior motives. Kikyo wanted to be with me because I was popular. But you Kagome, you wanted to be with me because we became friends. I never told anyone, never trusted anyone with my secret until I met you. And then, it suddenly hit me. What the hell was I doing with Kikyo? She's nothing compared to you. I'm sorry I didn't realize it sooner. Looking back now, I realize that twice you tried to tell me, and twice I ignored what you said because I didn't want it to be true…that I was too dumb to realize a good thing when I saw it. So now Kagome, I have a question to ask you."

Inuyasha moved her ever so slightly away from him, but still kept his arms around her. She looked up into his golden yellow eyes, and thought he looked like an ethereal being, the way the moonlight make his silver hair seem to glow.

"Kagome," He continued, "Will you forgive me and do me the honor of accepting the dumb-ass hanyou as your boyfriend?"

Kagome didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Never in a million years did she think that things would work out this way. She grabbed him closer, her arms going tighter around his waist.

"Yes." She said softly, barely audible, but his heightened hearing heard it and he let out a sigh of relief. The two stood there, in the moonlight, holding on to each other like they were the last people in the world, like they never wanted this moment to end, that is, until Kagome started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked in alarm, his golden eyes going wide.

"Us…This." Kagome motioned with her head to their interlocked arms.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked…he never was the brightest bulb on the tree.

"Don't you think its ironic…how funny it is that we came together like this? We were working together to get out ex's back, and then we ended up falling for each other instead?" The corners of Kagome's mouth going up into a smile.

"Yeah your right. But I'm so thankful for it." With that, he pulled her closer, and bent his head down, gently placing his lips on hers. Kagome was shocked for a second, but the feel of his warm, soft lips on hers gave her all the motivation she needed to return his kiss. It was too perfect. The kiss sent chills down her spine, and she reached out and put her hand on his head, drawing him closer. She wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, kissing in the moonlight, but when the two stopped, they were gasping for air.

"Wow." Kagome said softly, still dazed by the kiss.

"Double." Inuyasha said, holding her close yet again.

"So, what do we do now?" Kagome asked with concern. If Inuyasha and her were going to be together, then they needed to break up with Kouga and Kikyo for the second time.

"Well just break up with them. Simple as that." Inuyasha said with a smile.

"Easy for you to say. You have no morals." Kagome replied, slightly hitting him in the arm.

"Ouch, that hurt." And with that, Inuyasha dove for Kagome, bring the two of them to the floor.

"No it didn't, you big bully." Kagome said laughing and rolling her eyes, turning over so that she was next to him.

"Oh, yes it did, and now I have to punish you." Inuyasha proceeded to tickle Kagome, causing her to roll around on the floor, until she grabbed on his ears and started rubbing them.

"Your turn now!" Kagome said going after Inuyasha's sensitive spot.

"Truce, truce. I conceded." Inuyasha said, his hands going to his sides, taking in the comforting feeling of Kagome rubbing the soft white appendages.

"You know, your ears are so cute." Kagome said happily rubbing away.

"You really think so?" Inuyasha asked, becoming quiet and serious.

"Yup. They make you look like a big puppy." Kagome said with a smile.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, but inwardly he smiled. No one had ever said that to him before, and just the fact that he was accepted for who and what he was…that he didn't have to worry about keeping up appearances anymore…made him feel that anything was impossible.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Kagome asked, stopping the rubbing and looking into Inuyasha's eye.

"For being you." Inuyasha said, and brought her into is arms again. "I'm never letting you go." He muttered, burying his face in her hair and inhaling her intoxicating sent.

"Well your going to have to." Kagome said, blushing.

"Nuh-uh." Inuyasha replied, as if he was in a trance.

"You have to, so we can go to school tomorrow and break up with Kouga and Kikyo." Kagome replied.

"Yeah…finally once and for all." Inuyasha said with a smile. Taking one last deep breath, and giving Kagome a small, gentle squeeze, he released her form his arms.

"I should be going. I don't think your mom would appreciate it if she walked in and caught me in your room late at night." He said with a smirk.

"Yeah." Kagome replied blushing even harder. "I'll give Kouga a call and tell him to meet me at school extra early tomorrow…that I have something important to tell him. You can do the same with Kikyo, and we can break up with them then, alright." Kagome stated.

"Yeah, sounds good." Inuyasha replied. He bent down and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight Kagome. Sleep well." And with that, he jumped from her window to the ground, waved, and started running for home.

Her hand went up to her check, rubbing the spot he had touched.

"Guess I'll be able to sleep good tonight." Kagome said happily out loud to herself. The day went from being one of the worst to one of the best. Now the only thing left to do was to break up with Kouga. Lying down to go to sleep, Kagome smiled, still feeling the touch of Inuyasha's lips on hers. She had no idea that a single kiss could have felt so good…so magical…so right. Sighing happily, she closed her eyes and hoped that tomorrow would come fast.

Hope you Enjoyed!

Thanks so much for taking the time out to read my story. If you like it, I hope you'll drop me a line and tell me again.

The next chapter, Chapter 10, will be the last chapter of this story. I had tons of fun writing it, and hopefully, you all enjoyed reading it. Thanks for taking the time out to tell me what you thought of it, I really appreciated it.

I plan on starting a new story soon, so keep your eyes open for a new one. I'll even try to put a teaser at the end of the next chapter.

Take Care

– CynicX


	10. Chapter 10: Endings and Everafter

Addicted To You 

2/17/05

by: Cynic X

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, really.

Thanks for reading all my other stories! It was greatly appreciated!

Enjoy and happy Reading!

Just a note: Thanks to everyone who review the last chapter of my story! It was greatly appreciated! Thanks for hanging in with me through the last nine chapters! As I said last chapter, I stayed true to my word and updated! See how much I love you guys!

To date, this story has gotten the most reviews, and I hope that is because my writing style is finally starting to evolve and become better.

Once again, thanks, and enjoy!

Chapter 10: Endings and Everafter

Kagome practically ran to school the next morning. Last night had been the best night of her life, and she couldn't wait to see Inuyasha today. They had finally confessed their feelings for each other last night in her room, and she felt like she had her first "real" kiss, if that was even possible. Sure she had kissed Kouga before, but it didn't hold the same magic, the same desire that the one with Inuyasha had possessed.

She smiled when the school came into view. There near the side door was Kouga waiting patiently. She approached him and he looked up at her and smiled.

"Hi beautiful." Kouga said, reaching for Kagome's hand, which she pulled away. He gave her a confused look, but she just continued to smile.

"Kagome, you said you had something important to tell me." Kouga said, staring at her intently.

"And I do Kouga." Kagome said with a sly smile.

"It is alright Kagome, I accept the confession of your undying love."

"What the hell are you talking about?" came a growl from behind Kouga. He sharply turned around to come face to face with Inuyasha.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kouga asked with surprise.

"I'm meeting my girlfriend before school." Inuyasha said proudly, taking Kagome's hand in his. Kouga just looked on in confusion, until the matter became even more complicated as Kikyo arrived.

"Inuyasha! What the hell are you doing with her!" Kikyo cried upon seeing Inuyasha and Kagome holding hands.

"Oh hi Kikyo, I want you to meet my new girlfriend." Inuyasha said with a sly smile. He couldn't describe the expression on Kikyo's face, but if she could have, she would have killed him on the spot. One again, trying to play him off, she started laughing.

"No seriously Inuyasha, put her hand down and lets go to class. You don't want to hang out with a nobody like her." Kikyo said, giving him her best seductive smile.

"No, Kikyo, I don't want to be with a dumb ass like you." Inuyasha stated, pulling Kagome closer to him.

Kikyo's mouth hung open for a second in shock, staring intently at Inuyasha and Kagome. She then narrowed her eyes and clenched her teeth in anger.

"Fine. Whatever Inuyasha. You are the dumb ass for not knowing what you are missing out on. You could have all of this." Kikyo said, motioning with her hands to herself.

"Yeah, I tried that once, and found out how messed up that really is." Inuyasha said, pointing a finger at Kikyo. Kikyo was beyond anger now, she was furious. There was no way in hell she was going to be dumped twice by a guy in the same week. She had a reputation to uphold after all.

It finally dawned on Kikyo that Kouga had been standing there the whole time.

"Oh Kouga, how I missed you so." Kikyo said, throwing herself at him. Kouga caught on to Kikyo's plot and went with it.

"Oh Kikyo, I'm so sorry for what happened, I never want us to fight again. Will you forgive me?"

"Oh of course Kouga dear. I've already forgotten about it. Come on Kouga, we have to hurry before we're late to class." And with that, Kikyo gave Kouga a kiss that would have made anyone walking by on the street stop and stare. The two walked into class holding hands, acting as if nothing had just happened moments ago.

It was at this moment that Kagome realized that Inuyasha was still holding her to him possessively. She heard him growl and looked up.

"What the hell just happened here?" He asked with confusion.

"I haven't the slightest idea." Kagome replied with a smile and a shoulder shrug. "Don't those two ever learn?" Kagome muttered, amazed at the fickle nature of the human heart.

"Weren't we the ones who were going to break up with them and then revel in their misery? How the hell did they get together again with each other?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, think about it this way, the two of them deserve each other. What's most important is that we are together. Do you really care how it ended up happening?" Kagome asked with a grin.

"Not at all. I have nothing to complain about." Inuyasha said with a smile, and gave her a small squeeze. Kagome sighed and leaned in closer to his embrace. "Tell me again Inuyasha, why did we ever want them back?" she asked closing her eyes.

"Don't know, but if we didn't, we could never have found each other." Inuyasha said, looking down with love at the girl in his arms.

Kagome smiled, and moved her heard up so that she was staring him straight in the eye.

"Your right." Kagome said, and reached up and gave Inuyasha a small kiss on his check. He blushed, and then bent his head down swiftly, closing his lips over hers. If Kagome thought that the kiss the night before had been amazing, then there were no words that could possibly describe how this one felt. The two finally stopped when the need for air was registered.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other intently, breathing heavily with a smile. It was weird how life had a way of surprising you. Sure, it was pretty damn funny how they had gotten together, but the most important part was that now they had each other and they were never letting go.

The pair turned and headed for the entrance to the school, holding hands the whole way determined never to let each other go.

Hope you Enjoyed!

Thanks so much for taking the time out to read my story. If you like it, I hope you'll drop me a line and tell me again.

I plan on starting another story soon, so keep your eyes open for a new one. I plan on calling it In-cognito. As you can guess, one member of our famous couple is going undercover, but which one? And will they be able to find there secret, or will they be exposed and have some explaining to do?

I can't give away too many details, otherwise, there will be no point in reading the story, right!

Once again, thanks for reading my story, and take care

– CynicX


End file.
